Blood Silver Scars
by SilverReplay
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." What a load of bull. Why else does it feel as if he is twisting a knife in my heart? HaruRin


_**Blood Silver Scars**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 9: 10/9/14

**Prompt: Fighting / arguing**

_Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." What a load of bull. Why else does it feel as if he is twisting a knife in my heart? HaruRin_

Warnings: **Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Self-Mutilation, Child Neglect, and Rape**

...

**Haru's POV**

It's getting harder to maintain my mask. I can feel the coldness seeping in. It's not like the refreshing sensation of water, but more like frozen ice. I can't even move or walk away. My blue eyes stayed widened. I can't blink or look away from the fuming redhead. His snarls flashed sharp teeth, similar to that of a shark, and I can even catch glimpses of red on the tips of the pointy pearly whites. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I found myself flush against a wall, looking up into glaring red eyes; it was like staring straight into the eye of a thunder storm. I could literally feel the electricity shock me. The bright red flush on his otherwise tan skin made me feel uncomfortable. Even if it was in anger, I knew that I am sporting a blush of red even darker than his, I can see the reflection of my face in his continually darkening red, now a shade similar to that of blood instead of wince, eyes. And it's not from immense rage. I barely even registered the hand coming up to my head before it yanked the dark blue black strands of hair. My head tilted back, throat exposed, back arched, I found my eyes staring straight at the scowling face of Matsuoka Rin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Nanase!" The spittle flying onto my face barely scratched the surface of the utter disgust that was building up inside of me, either from my unintentional attraction and lust or pure anger at his arrogance. I sharply shook my head back and forth, loosening his grip on my hair before I punched him directly in the gut. Startled, he stumbled back before I had to duck, the whistling of the wind alerting me to his actions as the fist he threw at me overreached and collided with the stone wall. I could hear the sick squelch of blood and flesh against the stone. I could feel something wet drip down, but I didn't have time to react before I was tumbling down on the ground, dust flying everywhere around me.

A sharp gasp grabbed my attention, it was too feminine to be either of us. Snapping my head up, I was largely unaware of how suggestive our position was, even when I could feel every coil of Rin's muscles press up against my body. Staring at the flushed face of a teenage girl our age, with dark auburn hair bordering on a shade of dark brown and wide amber brown eyes, I raised an eyebrow at her. Her sudden giggling made me think she was deranged, and if that didn't her maniacally grinning as if her dreams came true did. A random flash of light made me blink, tears gathering in them. Damn it, that hurt. Slowly gaining my vision back, the black spots dancing out of my sight thankfully, the girl was gone, the shout of 'Hime-nee hurry up, we're going to be late!' being the only background noise beyond the heavy pants both Rin and I emitted. Awkwardly being pinned down, I wasn't sure what to do. I could try and break free, but it seems that even thinking about it alerted Rin to my intentions as he tightened his body, legs on either side of mine, my hands held roughly above my head. He was on his knees, panting harshly above me.

"What gave you the right, Haruka, to do this to me?" His rough guttural voice sent shivers down my spine, but the words caught my attention. What did he even mean?

**Rin's POV**

Who the hell gave him the right? Why did he even try to play with me? Goddamn it, that fucking bastard did this to me! All of those damn taunts came rushing back, the insecurities, the lack of low self-esteem, the pain, I thought I got away from this months ago when I dropped everything and left that god forsaken continent that is Australia! I could feel the tears of frustration build up in me, combined with the shame, the disgust, the rage, I felt like everything was just reaching a boiling point. Did he even remember or even care?

Letting go of Haru's hands, I pushed myself off the ground. You know what? I give up. I've had enough.

Brushing a finger against my forearm, I can still feel the pulsing veins and the protruding silver scars. I stopped eventually, but, they remained, a physical and mental reminder of how worthless I am, where even my father resorts to shipping me off to the middle of nowhere, just so he won't see my face and be reminded of the shame I brought down onto the family.

And that one time Haru found out and did nothing? Just accepted that I was crying for no reason, bloody scratches down my arms, and that I didn't even react to the pain, nearly reveling in it. I barely remember that time, the invisible cold eyes just staring at me as I scratched every available skin of my body. I could still hear the cold laughs, the harsh treatment, and the brutal violation. I shudder. No, no, out of sight, out of mind, shove it as deep as I can back down that box and lock it, throw away the key. Haru didn't care about the fact that I was slowly dying back then. That by moving to Australia it got worse, the fact that I was a pariah there, dedicating myself to a sport that I was beginning to hate as it brought _that man's_ attention onto me in the first place, it made me almost end it back then, the only reason that my father was prompted to ship me back home.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Fuck, what a load of fucking bullshit. More like humans are utter cannibals with no remorse," Running a hand through my maroon hair, I unintentionally glanced back, staring straight into the shocked eyes of one Nanase Haruka. I didn't realize my jacket was rolled up, and when those eyes glanced down to my arms, I panicked. No, he couldn't see me like this. It was hard enough no one would even deal with me after that, that even touching me was repulsive. He knows now, he won't ever like me. Not now when he knows the truth. "Shit." Running off, I didn't hear his calls, I didn't even think that he might be worried about me, *pfft* like he ever will. Something wet landed on my lips, licking them, I realized it was salt. Running a hand down my face, I could feel the liquid collect on my fingers. I was crying?

**Haru's POV**

Rin's crying? My eyes traveled from his face to the silver red scars on his arms, no, he wouldn't. I took a step forward, only for him to run away.

"Rin!" I shouted, repeating myself many times. Yet, no matter how hard I ran, and how hard I tried, I couldn't catch up. Slowing down, I panted as I saw his running figure disappear slowly against the horizon and the sinking sunset.

God, what had happened to him? And that last look, it looked like he was…heartbroken?

...

Read, Review, and Favorite!

9/30 days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
